indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
S: Seiryleigh 2
Session 72 PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh starts walking from the direction of camp and towards where she last saw DF. PM Seirixori: "I guess we've been gone long enough." Seir turns them around, her tail taking it's usual place and starts heading back. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Hey, Kendall took the others back to Rodoza. She's coming back once she's dropped them off." Ryleigh shifts from one foot to the other. "She wanted to talk to Gunnloda." PM Seirixori: "Oh... uh," Seir looks to Gunnloda. "Okay?" PM DM: Gunnloda nods. "Maybe she might have some insight about the... aura issue too." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'll stay, if either of you want me to or I'll return to camp and wait for you all there. I don't want to impose on a private conversation." PM Seirixori: "Should... is that uh, safe? You're not exactly..." Seir shrugs with a sheepish grin, "You don't exactly notice everything." PM Ryleigh Alastair: A smile tugs at Ryleigh's lips. "I'm not the most observant, but I'm concerned about the comfort of everyone involved and if it'll make you or Gunnloda less comfortable, I don't mind taking my chances at the camp site." PM Seirixori: "You can go, but I'd rather get closer so I can at least still see you." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Okay," Ryleigh says, smiling at them, "then I'll wait at the campsite until you guys are finished talking." PM DM: There's a pop and Kendall appears next to Gunnloda again, pocketing a piece of stone. PM Seirixori: "Hello, Kendall." Seir says giving a tiny wave. PM DM: Kendall smiles at Seir. "Hello, dear." PM DM: Ryleigh heads back to camp and the three of you walk closer until Seir's comfortable with the distance. 73- Seir's breakdown 8:41 PM] Seirixori: Seir walks into another room, wiping at her eyes, but it's pretty much useless as she can't get herself to stop crying. PM DM: Gunnloda pulls her down into a hug as soon as she stops moving. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh runs her hand across Seirixori's back, trying to soothe her.(edited) PM Seirixori: "I di-- didn't think it wo-- would," she can't finish and she doesn't try to as she now cries on Gunnloda.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh starts humming a comforting tune. PM Seirixori: It takes Seir a while to stop, or at least the heaving sobs, she still has tears streaming down her face when she pulls away. She's got a steady stream of hiccups, "I'm-- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-- to make it sad." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's okay to be upset, homashoc." PM DM: Gunnloda wipes her tears and gives her a kiss before nodding her agreement with Ry. PM Seirixori: She doesn't say anything else, only clutches to Gunnloda more and takes one of Ryleigh's hands in order to try and ground herself. And try to stop crying. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh squeezes Seirixori's hands and places a kiss to the top of her head. She just stays put as long as Seir needs it. PM Seirixori: Seir does eventually stop crying and she sags to the floor. "Thank you." She rasps out to Gunnloda and Ryleigh. "I... wasn't expecting it to hurt so much. Or at all." PM DM: "It's not easy seein' someone else gettin' the thing you want so bad." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nods along with what Gunnloda says, continuing to run her hand up and down Seir's back. PM Seirixori: "I-- I don't know if-- if I can go back in." Seir whispers as she starts fidgeting again, "But Ravaphine was so-- she wanted us to meet her-- her mom," Seir's voice cracks but she manages to continue, "She-- she was really ex--excited about it."(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda squeezes her hand. "I can help calm you, if you like." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "...how would you help calm her?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "It's a spell that... it helps after nightmares. It could help here too." PM Seirixori: Seir takes a moment to think about it and then nods, "P-please." PM DM: Gunnloda runs her fingers through Seir's hair to her braids, reciting something that sounds vaguely like Halfling poetry and Seir can feel her strongest emotions start to fade to a dull, manageable ache. They're still there, but controllable. PM Seirixori: "Thank you, llaro," Seir whispers, relaxing a little.(edited) PM Urrak: Urrak steps cautiously out and into view. "Everythin' ok out here...?" PM Urrak: "I mean, as good as it can...be..." PM Seirixori: "Better," Seir says, her voice still kind of raw from crying earlier. PM Urrak: Urrak looks at Seirixori sadly, "Good, good. I know it's a tough subject fer ya...did you maybe...want th' bow?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh gives Urrak a look at the comment. PM Seirixori: Seir shakes her head, "No. No. I'm..." she looks down at the bracers on her forearms, "I don't really want the one thing that reminds me of the last time I saw her anymore." She gives a weak grin, "it's part of why I gave it to you in the first place." PM Urrak: "Ah, right, sorry. I jus'," she swallows, "After pa died I found a lot of comfort in holdin' th' things he left behind. But, we're different folk, a'course." She fidgets with the handle of the dagger at her chest, "I'm gonna go check on Nolanos. He's been in the bathroom a long time..." PM Seirixori: "It's okay, really." Seir says as she takes a moment to stand, using both Ryleigh and Gunnloda to do so, one of her legs having fallen asleep at some point. "Should we um... wait to go in?" PM Urrak: "The two of 'em seem t' have caught up. Come in whenever ye feel ye can. " Urrak gives a small smile and walks back into the room PM Ryleigh Alastair: "If you're ready, we can go in." PM Seirixori: Seir nods, but waits for both Ryleigh and Gunnloda to go first before she follows behind them. ----------- PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Be safe," Ryleigh calls to Urrak, before wandering towards the temple.(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir quickly makes her way to Ryleigh before she enters and gives her a hug before going back to Gunnloda. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh hugs back and whispers, "I'll see you in the morning, homashoc."